staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 lutego 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na swiecie - Wegry (1) 7.15 Notowania 7.45 Dom - magazyn 8.05 Poranek filmowy 8.35 Teleranek 8.55 Likwidator "Mis" 9.00 "Flipper" 16/22 - serial pod. USA /emisja z teletekstem/ 9.45 Zaczarowane kalosze Williama - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 9.55 W Starym Kinie: "Plomien i strzala" - film fab. prod. USA 11.25 Stefania Toczyska spiewa piesni Karlowicza 11.45 "Spotkania z Janem Pawlem II" 12.00 Aniol Panski - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Swietego 12.20 Ludzki swiat 13.00 Wiadomosci 13.10 Tydzien 13.40 Zwierzęta świata "Safari na Wybrzezu Szkieletowym" "Morze piasku"2 - film dok. prod angielskiej /emisja z teletekstem/ 14.15 Seriale wszech czasow: "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" 2/7 - serial prod.TVP 15.10 Melomania 15.40 Bliskie spotkania - Olga Tokarczuk 16.10 Reportaz z planu filmowego "Czekajac na... "Nocne graffitti" 16.35 Zielonym do gory 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 "Dziennik Telewizyjny" - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 "Dr Quinn"/111/ - serial prod. USA /emisja z teletekstem/ 19.00 Wieczorynka "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomosci 20.00 "Savannah" 5/29 - serial prod. USA 21.00 Profesjonalisci: Trenerzy 21.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.25 Racja stanu 22.55 Fronda - Jaka szkola? Bitwa o swiadomosc 23.30 "Subway" /Subway/ - film fab. prod. francuskiej /1985 r./ rez. Luc Besson, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Christophe Lambert, Richard Bohringer 1.05 40-lecie Stodoły - koncert galowy (2) 1.45 Zakonczenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia /dla nieslyszacych/ 7.30 Film dla niesłyszacych "Savannah" 5/29 - serial prod. USA 8.20 Słowo na niedziele /dla niesłyszacych/ 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Mniejszosci narodowe "Na zielonej Bukowinie" - film dok. Ireny Wollen 9.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Od Sasa do Lasa 10.05 Teatr dla dzieci "Legenda o Świętym Mikołaju" /premiera/ rez. Krzysztof Zaleski, wyk. Grzegosz Ruda, Krzysztof Globisz, Jerzy Zelnik 10.35 "Siedem cudow swiata" (2) - Magiczna metropolia 11.25 Swiat sie smieje "Melduję poslusznie" /Carry on up the Khyber/ - komedia prod. czechosłowackiej /1957/ 12.55 Studio sport - MS w narciarstwie alpejskim 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa /polska wersja/ 16.00 "Upiorne spotkanie z ballada" /2/ 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210"/62/ - serial prod. USA 17.45 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my /5/ - Otwarcie 20.00 Linia specjalna: Marek Borowski 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Cookie" - film fab. prod. USA /1989/ rez. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Peter Falk, Diane Wiest 23.10 40 lat "Piwnicy pod Baranami" - piosenki z koncertu jubileuszowego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Sport telegram 0.15 Studio sport: NBA - mecz gwiazd 3.10 Zakonczenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 "Zmiennicy" odc. 8 /15/ - "Fartowny dzien" - serial TVP, rez. Stanislaw Bareja (napisy w jez. angielskim) (powt.) 8.00 "Slowo na niedziele" - program redakcji katolickiej 8.05 "Informacje Studia Kontakt" - program informacyjny 8.20 "Folkowe nuty" 8.45 "Maly Lord" odc. 41 - "Intryga" - serial animowany 9.10 "Zaproszenie" - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 9.30 NIEDZIELNE MUZYKOWANIE: "Per pianoforte" - koncert na 10 fortepianow 10.20 "Panteon" 10.35 "Poznaj swiat" - teleturniej 11.05 TEATR FAMILIJNY: "Nareszcie bal", autor: Liliana Bardijewska, rez. Wojciech Fiwek, wyst. Wiktor Zborowski, Witold Pyrkosz, Ewa Tucholska, Beata Olga Kowalska, Anna Razniewska i inni 12.00 "Na polska nute" - program dla dzieci 12.30 "Skarbiec" - magazyn historyczno - kulturalny 13.00 "Biennale grafiki komputerowej" - reportaz Jedrzeja Dudkiewicza 13.30 "Piraci w tawernie" - teleturniej 14.00 Spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.20 Profesjonalisci: "Archeolodzy" 15.00 "W rytmie..." - program rozrywkowy 16.00 BIOGRAFIE: "Ostatni Cygan w Oswiecimiu" - film dokumentalny Dzamili Ankiewicz i Marii Zmarz - Koczanowicz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 "Speed Blyskawica" (3) - "Wyscig z X - em" - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEN CZAR: þDorozkarz nr 13þ - film archiwalny prod. polskiej (1937, 63'), rez. Marian Czauski, wyst. Stanislaw Sielanski, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mieczyslawa Cwiklinska, Lena Zelichowska i inni (napisy w jez. angielskim) 18.40 Program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: "Maurycy i Hawranek" 20.00 Wiadomosci 20.30 "Ewa chce spac" - komedia prod. polskiej (1958, 95'), rez. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyst. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanislaw Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Zygmunt Zintel, Roman Klosowski i inni 22.05 "Karnawal w Wiedniu" - reportaz 22.30 Panorama 23.00 "Marzenia Marcina Danca" (1) - program rozrywkowy 23.50 "Bezludna wyspa" - program Niny Terentiew 0.45 "Polska poza Polska" - film dokumentalny Ludomira Motylskiego i W. Stepinskiego 1.40 Program rozrywkowy (powt.) 2.00 "Informacje Studia Kontakt" (powt.) 2.15 Profesjonalisci: "Archeolodzy" (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 "Ewa chce spac" - komedia prod. polskiej, rez. Tadeusz Chmielewski (powt.) 5.10 "Karnawal w Wiedniu" - reportaz (powt.) 5.30 "W rytmie..." (powt.) 6.25 "Goraca dziesiatka Muzycznej Jedynki" (powt.) TV Wisła 7:00 Telezakupy 8:00 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła, program informacyjny 8:10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci: „Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu” oraz „Dinozaury” 9:00 Twój problem – nasza głowa – program dla dzieci 10:00 „Na starcie” („Ready or Not”) – serial dla młodzieży 10:30 Beeper – magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Dance Time – program muzyczny 12:00 Tydzień na antenie TV Wisła 12:30 „Gillette” - program sportowy 13:00 „Mission Impossible” – amerykański film sensacyjny 14:00 „Odwaga serca” („Heart of Courage”) – serial dokumentalny prod. USA 14:30 „Extra Large” – serial sensacyjny prod. USA 16:00 Pogoda, program informacyjny 16:05 „Time Trax” – amerykański serial science fiction 17:00 „Detektyw Remington Steele” – serial sensacyjny prod USA 18:00 Pogoda – 5 minut dla prasy, program informacyjny 18:10 „Babylon V” – serial science-fiction prod. USA 19:00 „Nadzieja i sława” („Hope and Gloria”) – serial komediowy prod. USA, wyst.: Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Lundy, Enrico Colantoni, Alan Thicke 19:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny 19:45 „Pogrzebany żywcem” („Buried Alive”) – film kryminalny prod. USA, 1990, reż. Frank Darabont, wyst: Jennifer Jason Leigh, Tim Matheson, William Atherton, Hoyt Axton 21:30 Pogoda, program informacyjny. Rozmowa dnia 21:45 „Riptide” – serial kryminalny prod. USA 22:45 „Nie z tej ziemi” („Beyond Reality”) – serial prod. USA 23:15 „Oddział specjalny” („Special Squad”) – serial sensacyjny prod. USA 0:10 „Babylon V” – serial science-fiction prod. USA TV Bydgoszcz 08:30 Magazyn wędkarski 09:00 Biurko polityczne 09:33 Na horyzoncie 10:00 Transmisja mszy św. 11:00 Przerywnik - muz. poważna 11:05 Magazyn tow. - rodzinny 11:50 CLIP - Symbol - "Betcha be Golly Wow" 11:56 CLIP - Backstreet Boys - "Quit playing Games" 11:59 Raport z boiska 13:30 Piraci w tawernie 14:00 Dogrywka 15:09 Przerywnik - Brodnica 15:10 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz (4) 15:32 Opowieści o rekinach (5) 16:18 Hipopowo (3) 16:30 Ponad przeciętność 17:01 Hollywood w Biskupinie 17:14 Poza rok 2000 (43) 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia 18:20 Filmowy przegląd wyd. tygodnia 18:32 Ed - koń, który mówi (19) 18:57 Ostatnie dzień Andy Warhola 19:14 Zachód słońca (2) 19:17 CLIP dziecięcy 19:19 Czołówka Ok. brzdąca 19:19 Ferdynand Wspaniały (4) 19:30 Wielcy kompozytorzy rosyjscy (6-ost.) 19:53 Baj(ń)ki mydlane 20:00 Modre złoto 21:32 D- Influence 21:45 I liga koszyk. mężczyzn Noteć Inowrocław - 22:50 Czołówka filmowa 22:50 Ojcowie i synowie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bydgoszcz z 1997 roku